harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Evans family
Evans is the surname of a Muggle family. They must have some distant magical blood,30 July 2007 Bloomsbury Webchat with J.K. Rowling however, as at least one member, Lily Evans, was a Muggle-born witch. Recent History The Evans family are Harry Potter's maternal family, and are known in the wizarding world for Lily's loving sacrifice in order to save Harry from Lord Voldemort. They are related to the Muggle Dursley family and wizarding Potter and Weasley families. They lived near Spinner's End, the residence of the Snape family.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Lily's parents were Muggles, as was her sister Petunia. Family members Lily Potter1.jpg|Lily Potter Petunia Dursley.jpg|Petunia Dursley Mr. Evans.jpg|Mr Evans Mrs. Evans.jpg|Mrs Evans *Lily Potter — a Muggle-born witch who was sorted into Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; younger sister of Petunia, wife of James Potter, and mother of Harry Potter *Petunia Dursley — a Muggle; older sister of Lily, wife of Vernon Dursley, and mother of Dudley Dursley * Mr Evans — a Muggle; father of Petunia and Lily * Mrs Evans— a Muggle; mother of Petunia and Lily Etymology Evans is a Welsh or English surname derived from the given name Evan.Behind the Name: Evans As a Welsh name, Evan means "young warrior;" it can also be considered a form of the name John, meaning "God is gracious."Behind the Name: Evan Both sisters in the Evans family, Lily and Petunia, are named after flowers. Behind the scenes *Mark Evans is not related to the family.J.K.Rowling Official Site F.A.Q. *Lucy Evans is not related to the family. *Other than Lily Evans and her son, other Evans family members must have had almond shaped green eyes, as when Lily Evans' son stumbled across the Mirror of Erised he saw his maternal and paternal family. He saw some people with eyes like his. *Interestingly the etymology of the Evans family is "young warrior" this could tie with Harry Potter, the son of Lily Evans. *In the films, the Evans's are played by the following actors: *Lily Potter (née Evans) is played by Geraldine Somerville in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and Part 2. The 15 year old Lily Evans was played in a deleted scene by Susie Shinner in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and the 11 year old Lily Evans was played by Ellie Darcey-Alden in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. *James Potter is played by Adrian Rawlins in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and Part 2. The 15 year old James Potter I was played by Robbie Jarvis in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and the 11 year old James Potter I was played by Alfie McIlwain in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. *Harry Potter is played by Daniel Radcliffe in all of the films. Baby Harry Potter was played by the Saunders Triplets in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and by Toby Papworth in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. *Ginny Potter (née Weasley) is played by Bonnie Wright in all of the films. *James Sirius Potter is played by Will Dunn in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. *Albus Severus Potter is played by Arthur Bowen in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. *Lily Luna Potter is played by Daphne de Beistegui in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. *Petunia Dursley (née Evans) is played by Fiona Shaw in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1. The teenager Petunia Evans was played by Ariella Paradise in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. *Vernon Dursley is played by Richard Griffiths in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1. *Dudley Dursley is played by Harry Melling in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1. *Marjorie Dursley is played by Pam Ferris in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Notes and references ru:Эвансы es:Familia Evans‎ fr:Famille Evans pl:Rodzina Evans Category:Evans family Category:Muggle families Category:Families